The Three Gems
by 4SnowAngels
Summary: Long ago Demons and Angels fought over 3 gems, the Gem of Desire, Restraint and Reason, demons got a hold of the Gem of Desire and Angels have of the Gem of Restraint while the Gem of Reason was left on Earth. It was later shattered into 5 parts that reside in 5 humans. Akashi the Heir to Underworld and Kuroko the Heir to Heaven are both after the Gem of Reason. Who will get it?
1. Chapter 1

"Can you obtain the gem?"

"Yes father"

"Can you kill the angel sent?"

"Yes father"

"Bring pride to us"

"Absolutely father"

Akashi Seijuuro, Prince of the Underworld has been ordered to steal the Gem of Reason.

Long ago, the three worlds The Underworld, Earth and Heaven had a long war. The demons of the underworld against the angels of Heaven, Earth was the grounds of battle. They fought for possession of three gems, the Gem of Desire, Restraint and Reason. During the war humans were born and the war was thus forced to cease, it ended with the demons of the Underworld taking the gem of desire and the angels taking the Gem of Restraint. The Gem of Reason was left on Earth for the humans. A peace treaty was made between angels and demons as they coped with having a new life form on Earth, humans.

That was long long ago. The animosity between angels and demons never subsided and it was in a 'Cold War' like state. Both angels and demons feel leaving the Gem of Reason in the core of Earth was foolish, both sides wanted to claim it, but the demons wanted the angels to make the first move so they wouldn't be the ones breaking the peace treaty, the angles thought the same. One day, a demon was sick of waiting and went after the Gem of Reason, following him angels rushed after. The demon succeeded in taking the gem momentarily but on his way back to the underworld, they were stopped by angels. They fought. After months of battling something unexpected happened. The Gem of Reason shattered, it's said that it shattered into five pieces that were scattered across Earth.

In panic the demons and angels returned to their homes. Thus started the cycle of gems. The Royal bloodline of the Underworld was determined by which demon family carried the Gem of Desire within them, the gem passed from demon prince to demon price as generations passed. The only way to change what bloodline has the gem is to kill the current family the gem resides in and take it. The same cycle applies to the Gem of Restraint as well.

Now, what about the Gems of Reason? It's impossible to pinpoint which five humans are holding the five shards within them, the humans that have the gem within them are likely to not even know they have it in the first place. The Gems of Reason aren't passed down from family to family, as they are in the Underworld and Heaven, they are within the ones that the Gem chooses. When a holder of the Gem of Reasons dies the Gem goes back into the core of Earth until it picks a new host. Thus the hunt for reuniting the Gems of Reason seemed futile.

There was a calm for a few centuries, where few demons and angels would go in search of the gem holders but to no avail.

And that's where Akashi Seijuuro heir to the Underworld comes in. Carrying the Gem of Desire in him uplifts his strength, but even so, compared to passed gem holders he is exceptional. His father, the king and passed holder of the gem realized this and saw it as the perfect opportunity to search for the human Gem carriers.

Akashi took long strides, holding his head up high as he walked. Today was the day he was headed to Earth, today marks the start of his mission. Akashi walked to the portal leading to Earth, he turned around to see his subjects bowing and chanting "farewells" and "good lucks". Akashi smirked. Good Luck? Luck is not something a Prince needs, skill is what a prince needs. One could say luck is a skill but it's not one that should be relied on. Akashi looked into the portal and turned around.

"People of the Underworld. I Akashi Seijuuro Prince of The Underworld will restore our honor by gaining possession of the Gem of Reason. Please be patient."

With those words of parting he stepped into the portal to the Human Realm

"What do you mean?!" a female voice called out

"We've been mislead, we were wrong"

"So that means it's Tetsu-kun?" the female voice responded in shock

"... I'm not certain. All three of you shall go."

"Ehhhhhh?"

"Satsuki, please"

"But faaaaaather! This is just ridiculous!"

"Not another peep out of you darling, time is of the essence, the demons are sending their Prince as we speak! Go tell your brothers what's going on, especially Tetsuya."

"Got it!" Momoi Satsuki replied without much time to think

The Pink haired girl ran down the halls of her palace, in search of her brothers. Painting, she found their room, the one they preferred to share and slammed open the door.

"Satsuki?" Mayuzumi Chihiro questioned blankly upon seeing his sister

"Weren't you supposed to be going today?" Kuroko Tetsuya added

"Things got….complicated…" Momoi sighed to her brothers

Mayuzumi and Kuroko looked at each other and shrugged before turning to their sister, waiting for an explanation

"Okay, so as you know, news has been spreading that the Demons were going to send their Prince to Earth, in search of the Five Gem holders. We couldn't allow the demons to get possession of the Gem, so we were going to send our gem holder."

"Yes, isn't that you Satsuki-san" Kuroko questioned keeping calm

Satsuki sighed "That's what I thought." She cleared the throat "As you know we are triplets, and since birth it wasn't evident which one of us carry the Gem of Restraint. None of us showed holy power to a high enough degree that it would be obvious which one of us was the stone carryer. For a while we thought it was Chihirin because he is the oldest of us triplets but then father saw my ability was higher so he thought it was me… but then Chihirin's ability grew and we thought it was him again!"

"This isn't new information" Mayuzumi stated

"I'm not done yet! So in the end we determined it was me! The latest test results just came in, remember the one all THREE of us did, not the one just a test that me and Chihirin did!"

Kuroko nodded. Never was it a question of him being the holder, it was between his brother and sister, so they never needed to test him much compared to the other two. It was pointless to test him because Kuroko had less power than both of them.

"the test said that YOU TETSU-KUN are the holder!" The pinkette exclaimed

"Ah? That can't be possible" Mayuzumi said in a slightly angered tone

"Satsuki-san it's rude to joke like that. You don't have time to be joking right now." Kuroko said with a slightly saddened expression

"I'm not!" she yelled, throwing her hands to the side "Father thought it was most likely an error in the test or something but we can't risk me going to Earth and looking for the Gem holders if I myself I'm might not be one! I would be fried toast if I met the demon Prince and I wouldn't be able to perform the enchantment! We don't have time to take another test because the Demon Prince should be heading to Earth any second according to our data."

"So what do we do" Mayuzumi spat

"Father said all three of us should go. Chihirin you aren't out of suspicion of being the holder yet so all three of us are going!" the Pink haired girl cried out

Kuroko was confused, all his life he was never a candidate, this is surely some misunderstanding.

"There's no time to think! Guys we have to go!" Momoi grabbed her brothers hands and dragged them through the hallways.

"Satsuki-san your grip is too strong" Kuroko bluntly said as his sister dragged him

"Sorry Tetsu-kun" She let got of his hand and did the same for Mayuzumi.

The three of them ran to their fathers work room

"Father I told them. Please prepare the portal and our supplies."

The three sibling's father nodded and headed off to make the preparations.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, the three of them fell to the floor, this was a stressful day.

"Satsuki, Tetsuya you guys are both guardian angels, what are you going to do about that? You aren't going to be able to guard them anymore." Mayuzumi asked the two of them

Some angels guarded humans that they felt a connection to from the moment they saw them. They take on the role of a guardian and protect them from harm. Some angels even go to Earth and pretend of be random people so they can protect them from close range, both Kuroko and Momoi have people like this

"Well actually about that…" Momoi went off

"What is it?" Kuroko questioned

"I think Dai-chan might be… a gem holder…" Aomine Daiki, Momoi was his guardian. Legend has it that gem holders aren't like most humans, at first glance they are but if you met one you would find they could do extraordinary things that most can't. It's not good enough to be called inhuman but it's very close to it. These traits aren't enough to tell if a person is a gem holder though.

"You what?" Mayuzumi asked not exactly comprehending what he just had heard

"He's been showing signs but I'm not sure…" Momoi murmured

Kuroko patted his younger sisters head. "It's better than nothing, when we get to Earth we'll check him out." he gave a small comforting smile that Momoi loved. "Tetsu-kun~!" she said hugging him.

"What about you?" Mayuzumi jerked his chin to Kuroko

"Kagami-kun lives near Aomine-kun so I can still protect him from there"

"Children it's ready, change your clothing and come"

The three siblings nodded and went to change their clothes to more human like garb. After that they went to the spot where the portal would be opened. Kuroko was still very confused, he wasn't supposed to be doing this…. this wasn't how his day was supposed to go….

There was a crowd of Holy beings watching the royal angels depart. Momoi felt it was her place to speak, even though she was the youngest of the three, her brothers weren't very good at speaking loudly

"People of Heaven, you may be confused as to why the three of us are going but I assure you it's in our worlds best interest. We will find the gem holders and bring the Gem of Reason to Heaven where it belongs. We won't let those demons get it."

Cheers from the crowd arose and Momoi giggled. Kuroko thanked her sister for not elaborating on their situation. Kuroko waved to the crowd and went thru the portal. To be honest, he was excited to go to the human realm, he had read and seen so much about it. At the same time he was a little scared, he hadn't got the training for this job like his siblings. With a slight smile he was off.

Akashi landed on Earth gracefully, it was night. Finding the holders won't be an easy task but nothing was impossible for the Prince. He did have an idea where to start looking, a man named Aomine Daiki showed potential. Akashi smirked, things are going to get interesting

Kuroko landed softly on the ground, his feet light as air as if he was a ghost. Mayuzumi landed like this younger brother but he landed more confidently. Momoi landed face first into the ground. Kuroko looked up at the stary sky, it was night, his first night in the human world and oh how different it was compared to Heaven. It was strangely beautiful and captivating in it's own way

"What will we do now?" Kuroko asked after snapping out of his daze.

"I've made preparations to enroll at Dai-chan's school, Teiko high school."

Kuroko gave a small smile at the thought of going to a human school, it will be nice to see what it's like to be a normal human. Looking for gem holders may be hard but…. things are going to get interesting.

AN: Yay! So I don't own the image or knb I just wrote the story. I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Chapter 2! Sorry it's a little boring but I tried. Is Mayuzumi ooc or am I doing him right?

Kuroko opened his baby blue eyes; the room he was sleeping in was unfamiliar. Ah, that's right he was on Earth. The events of last night swirled in his head. He was the gem holder. No, that isn't for certain, he just might have it. Anyways how did he get here?

Kuroko stretched out his arms out before taking a moment to observe is room. It wasn't as big as his old room but it was… comforting? The walls were painted a very calming light blue, much like the small boys hair. The furniture was white and very sleek. Kuroko liked this room, it was different from the grand palace he was used to. He felt this room was a better representation of his personality compare to his grand room back in Heaven.

Taking one more moment to admire his room, Kuroko left. Outside his room was a small hallway with a few more rooms and at the end of the hall was a set of stairs leading down. Kuroko curiously followed the stairs leading down, the steps didn't creek at all, and so Kuroko assumed the house was brand new. The stairs lead to an open area in the house; from here he could see an entryway into the living room, kitchen, office and basement. Seeing as it was morning the bluenette went into the kitchen.

"Ah! Tetsu-kun!" Momoi's pink eyes brightened upon seeing him. Momoi ran up and gave Kuroko a big hug "Good morning~" she sang squishing the poor boy to death. "Satsuki-san it's hard to breath" Kuroko managed to say. Momoi released her brother with a laugh. Kuroko sighed a small sigh of relief. "Good morning." he answered to his sister. "To you too Chihiro-kun" off to the corner of the dining table Mayuzumi sat reading a novel he had brought from Heaven. Mayuzumi looked up for a moment of acknowledgment before continuing to read.

Kuroko blinked in confusion. "Satsuki-san, Chihiro-kun, where are your wings and halo?" This was a very odd sight, especially to see first thing in the morning.

Mayuzumi gave a small smirk and Momoi giggled. "I'll explain in a minute."

The middle child didn't press any further. Kuroko pulled up a chair and sat down at the square-shaped marble dining table with his siblings. There was a moment of silence between the triplets. "How did we get here?" Kuroko asked, breaking the silence.

Mayuzumi sighed and close his book, he looked at Momoi and she returned his stare before shrugging in defeat and turning to Kuroko.

"After we landed on Earth a holy messenger came and gave us a run-down of some things and gave some supplies in a bag. After he left I told you guys to use an enchantment to hide your wings. Me and Chihirin knew how to do this very well because we have had special training for it but because you never got it…. you used up a little too much energy trying to preform it and ended up collapsing."

Momoi eyed Kuroko's still present wings. They weren't white, although they appeared to be at first glace. Further inspection reviles that they are an incredibly light shade of blue, lighter than his eyes and hair. Her gaze travelled up to Kuroko's bright halo. Momoi hung her head down; this wasn't going to be easy…

Mayuzumi patted Kuroko's head "You used too much energy but you had a strong spell, you should be fine" he spoke bluntly

"Chihirin is right! You have talent for that spell."

Kuroko gave a small smile at his sibling's reassurance. "But how did we get here, on this house?"

Momoi laughed "Tetsu-kun! It's a spell that made this house duh!"

_A holy enchantment makes sense_ Kuroko thought.

Mayuzumi cleared his throat "We need to go to school in 30 minutes."

Kuroko's ears perked up upon hearing the word. They were going already? Didn't they need uniforms? Momoi noticed the frail boys confusion. "Don't worry. I have uniforms; they are in your closet. Also humans eat food but as you know we don't really need it! I wanted to make breakfast so we could pretend to live like normal humans for fun! Chihirin didn't let me though! Meanie! But I can make lunch from time to time or you can buy it, to blend in ya know. Oh and I arranged it so we have a lot of common classes with each other and Dai-chan."

That was Momoi's specialty, tracking people's growth, and that includes peoples growing thoughts. It's not surprise that she was able to tell what Kuroko was thinking.

"Well I'm going to change~" Satsuki sang, getting up and skipping to the stairs. Before Kuroko could notice Mayuzumi was tugging up the stairs as well. The bluenette figured he would go to change as well, Kuroko went up the not creaky stairs and into the baby blue room. While taking in the calming aura the room gave off, Kuroko looked for the previously mentioned closet. In the corner of the room, beside the rich red wood bookshelf stood a small door. Kuroko approached the door, assuming it was a closet, which it was and saw the male Teiko uniform. Squinting a little Kuroko noticed a small book in the pocket of his uniform. He slipped his snow-white hand into the pocket and took the thin book out. "Holy enchantments! Clothing" the title read. There was a generically cute angel on the cover, this was a girls book, Momoi must have put it. Still it's the thought that count. Kuroko tucked the book into his bookshelf before taking his uniform and putting it on his bed. Kuroko was about to take off his shirt when his wings bumped into the shelf. Kuroko sighed; he was going to have to deal with that before he can change.

He ghostly walked over to the room with the name 'Mayuzumi Chihiro" printed on it, Momoi was more skilled at memorizing spells but Kuroko didn't want to risk running in on his sister changing. He lightly nocked on the door. "Chihiro-kun" he called. "Come in" he replied robotically.

Kuroko twisted the cold knob and entered. Mayuzumi was shirtless but he had his uniform pants on. He blankly looked at Kuroko, prompting him to state his purpose. Kuroko eyed his brother, unused to seeing him without his wings and halo. An air of silence filled the room as the ghost boys stared at each other.

"Can you go over the spell to hide my wings and halo?" Kuroko asked

"And risk you fainting again?" Mayuzumi answered with a slight scoff in his voice

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Just for today I can preform the spell on you. I'll teach it to you later."

Kuroko was a little shocked at his brother's kindness but then again this was a strange situation. Mayuzumi went behind Kuroko and place his hand on his back, in between his wing. Mayuzumi began to chant in Heavens tongue and a bight light formed in his hands. As the chant went on the light spread across Kuroko's wings and soon they turned invisible along with his halo. Momoi and Mayuzumi had different ways of preforming the same spell. Mayuzumi could make the wings disappeared while Momoi just retracted them into the body.

"Done" he said upon completion.

"Thank you"

Once again there was a comfortable silence between the very different yet alike angels, Kuroko took it as a sign to leave. He headed back to his chambers and changed into his uniform. He was grateful to his brother for this, one day he will repay him for this.

After he was done he headed back to the kitchen, Momoi and Mayuzumi were already changed and present with their bags. Mayuzumi held up Kuroko's bag. Kuroko went over and took the bag. "Is everybody ready for our first day at Teiko high school?!" Momoi beamed.

The males just looked at her blankly but the air was light and happy. "Honestly you two are so quiet! It's okay I love you two to bits anyways, I love your silence too" She female giggled grabbing her brothers hands and running out the door with them. "Satsuki-san!" Kuroko whined as he was being dragged. "Honestly..." the other male mumbled as he was being dragged. The two ghosts looked at each other and instantly understood what the other was thinking. 'How can she be so cheery' but then the two gave a small smile at each other. It's nice to have someone like her to hold the family together and brighten up life. The two really did love their little sister.

The triplets exhaled a huge breath and collapsed near the school gates. "Made it." They all said in exhaustion. They weren't late, in fact they still had five minutes for that matter, they just thought it would be a good idea to run all the way here. It wasn't that far but running the whole way is tiring, especially when you are used to flying places with angel wings.

"Satsuki, timetable?" Chihiro asked the pink angel holding his hand out for his papers. "I see you know a lot about human high school." She noted

"I've read about it"

Momoi could understand that, the three of them were little bookworms. "We have literature first thing, all three of us plus Dai-chan. Then you and Tetsu-kun have History together and I have Math with Dai-chan. Then Tetsu-kun and Dai-chan have gym together while me and you have Religions and we all have Japanese at the end of the day together!"

"Timetable" Mayuzumi repeated holding his hand out

"I just said it!"

"I can remember that"

"I knew you could!"

"I was being sarcastic"

"You have no humor"

"I don't either Chihiro-kun don't let it get you down."

"No no Tetsu-kun you have your own sense of humor, don't worry!"

"Thank you Satsuki-san"

"Whatever" Mayuzumi ended

The three walked to their first period class in room 413. Kuroko sat near the window, Mayuzumi sat one seat ahead of him and Momoi sat on the other side of the room, presumably next to where Aomine's seat was. Class hadn't started yet and kids were still coming in and out of the room. Aomine hadn't even arrived yet.

Kuroko was sitting in his seat, reading. This was his first time in a human school… it felt different but nice. Kuroko was excited, he had been observing the human world for a long time and now he was here. Teiko high school…. Kuroko suddenly made a connection in his head. I_sn't that where Kagami-kun transferred to a fortnight ago?_

"Good morning" A silky sooth enchanting male's voice called out to the blue phantom

Kuroko turned his head to the beautiful voice, somewhat surprised anyone noticed him. When Kuroko looked at the one who had called him, he dropped his book and his eyes widened ever so slightly. This…can't be…

"What's wrong you are acting as though you have seen a ghost" the male remarked.

Mayuzumi looked up from his book and gave small look of panic after seeing who was talking to Kuroko, he went over to Momoi to tell her what was going on. Momoi upon hearing the news form Mayuzumi turned to Kuroko in alarm.

"Good morning, and Ghosts aren't that strange to see" Kuroko commented, regaining his calm, not that it was visible gone to most people in the first place. "Oh?" the male responded to Kuroko's comment. "Why would you say that?" he continued. "The worlds a strange place" Kuroko retorted, "Yes I can understand that. Interesting… what's your name?"

Kuroko's heart skipped a beat upon hearing the last question. "Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to met you." He managed to say in his normal tone. "Akashi Seijuuro, the pleaser is mine." The red head said, extending his hand in greeting. Kuroko returned the greeting. Akashi noted the light touch of Kuroko's hand. After lingering eye contract, both of them trying to read the impossible to read other they looked away.

Kuroko's heart rate slowed down once the captivating red and gold eyes broke their lock. Kuroko looked to his sister only to see his sister giving thumbs up with a worried look.

**Riiiinnnng**

The Bell for first period rang and the teacher walked in. "Good morning class" the female teacher announced. "Let's start by taking attendance" she pulled out the folder. "Oh before we start, we have four transfer students. Yes, four. Could you four stand up and com-"

"HOLD UP, I'M NOT LATE!" The door slammed open and a tall tan male rushed in. So very typical. Momoi sighed and slouched in her chair. "Well Aomine-san the bell just went so I do think you are late." The teacher snarled, hiding her irritation.

Aomine mumbled a few curses and went to his seat.

"Now as I was saying could the four of you come and introduce yourselves?"

Aomine yawned. "Four…" he repeated. "FOUR NEW KIDS?" he shouted! "Aomine-san pipe DOWN" The teacher yelled.

"Now introductions." She gestured to the four new students.

"Teacher you lied, you said four new kids, I only see 2!" A student called.

Mayuzumi wrote his full name on the chalkboard in Japanese. "WHOA" a kid shouted "NEVERMIND I SEE THREE NOW"

"I'm Mayuzumi Chihiro the eldest of us triplets" he said gesturing to the other two.

Kuroko, in beautiful light writing wrote his name on the board.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya the middle child."

Another student laughed. "I SEE ALL FOUR HAHAHAH"

Momoi finished writing her name in cute writing.

"I am Momoi Satsuki the youngest child. Hope we will get along "A few guys made some noises.

In flawless writing the last transfer student wrote his name

"I am Akashi Seijuuro, I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

An aura of dominance and authority filled the room and all the students were quiet. It wasn't a scary feeling but it was rather intimating and overwhelming for the students.

"Does anyone have any questions for our n-new students" The teacher tried to compose herself in the face of these strange new students. One kid raised her hand. "Question for the triplets! Why do you all have different last names." Momoi decided to answer "Family issues." Aomine raised is hand and looked straight at Momoi "Where did you all live before." Momoi felt a rush of happiness; this was the first time she has talked to him in this form, face to face. She was his guardian angel, sworn to protect him by fate and now they here, together.

"Um, we lived in England" she covered up seeing as her bothers and her new the most about England compared to any other Country, not including America. Aomine raised a brow and the pink haired girls answer, clearly not believing it. "I came from England as well" Akashi added to obscure anymore questions.

No more questions were asked and the four returned to their seats. When Momoi sat down at her seat, the one behind Daiki, he gave her a strange glance. "If you have something to say just tell me Dai-chan!" She exclaimed keeping her voice down. Aomine only looked more confused. "Have we met before? I feel kinda like I know you? Wait… HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME" the tan male was having trouble keeping his voice down. Momoi's eyes widened, he feels like they have met? Momoi has met him in spirit form many times and she had been protecting him but he shouldn't be aware of that! "No I don't think we have met dumbo, I just came from England! I know your name because I like basketball and I'm your fan." The female angel was aware that the boy played, she had been watching over him after all.

"So people in England know about me?" He asked, still confused. "Maybe? I know because I researched the school before I came and your name came up with a photo." The male made a sound of understanding, not wanting to press the subject any further.

Taking the chance Momoi pulled out her phone and texted Kuroko.

Kuroko returned to his seat behind Mayuzumi and beside Akashi Kuroko's phone buzzed. Kuroko was slightly startled by the vibration, he didn't even know he had a human phone in his pocket, his siblings much have put it there. He flipped open is light blue phone to see messages from his sister

Momoi: BIG TROUBLE BIG, TORUBLE! :O

Kuroko: …

Momoi: WE KNEW THE DEMON PRINCE WOULD BE COMING TO EARTH BUT WHY IS HE IN THE SAME PLACE AS US? DOES HE SUSPECT DAI-CHAN TOO? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE, I MEAN OF ALL THE PLACES IN THE WORLD!

Kuroko: He is has been called the strongest in the Underworld, stronger than all other kings and princes in the past. Expect everything from him I suppose?

Kuroko: But more importantly, he doesn't know who we are, correct?

Momoi: No he shouldn't. Heaven treats the royal family differently, we don't allow our information to go into the other worlds other than our birth overall. The Underworld likes to brag on the other hand so we know who he is but he doesn't know who we are.

Kuroko: Are you certain?

Momoi: He might sense that we are a little different but I don't think he will connect that to us being Angels. :D

Kuroko: Should we tell Chihiro-kun

Momoi: Don't worry Tetsu-kun I'll tell him! ;)

Kuroko close his phone. Things keep getting more and more stressful. Kuroko turned to the seat beside him and looked to the Demon prince in a daze….

AN: Please review and stuff also I'm really sorry this chapter was boring :(


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko and his siblings didn't have much trouble with literature; the demon prince didn't seem to have any trouble at all. The three angels were little bookworms in their own ways so, if anything a human language class was nothing short if intriguing. Aomine on the other hand looked very uninterestedly at the chalkboard. Kuroko guessed that this wasn't his favorite subject. Two things obscured Kuroko's attention though…

1: An abnormally tall purple giant sitting two seats in front of him, evidently blocking the board.

2: The Demon prince.

Kuroko sighed and looked out the window. The teacher was going on about something he learned ages ago back in Heaven. Kuroko wasn't paying much attention, he had other things occupying this thoughts. "Um, Kuroko Tetsuya, please read the next paragraph." The teacher called.

Kuroko's heart sank; the feeling of a teacher randomly calling on you to read isn't a pleasant one. Snapping out of his daze he looked for the line they could possibly be on, how did the teacher even notice him anyways?

"Kuroko-san?" The teacher repeated impatiently. The blue haired boy had no clue where they were; he blankly scanned the room, as if that would help. Good news, it did help. Akashi held up four fingers, signaling him to read the fourth paragraph. Kuroko gave him a glace of acknowledgement and thanks as he began to read.

"When ash turns to blood, and water is dyed a lovely scarlet, only then will man understand the guilt that can't be washed away. The blood cannot be washed as it flows into the flowing river, creating a sea of guilt that will forever be. So I ask, my dead love, why were we not meant to be?"

The teacher looked surprised at Kuroko, his English was better than she expected. "Very good." She simply stated before returning to explain the paragraph he previously read.

**ring ring**

"Oh out of time all ready? Well look to the board for today's homework and we'll continue next class!" The teacher said as she closed up her textbook and waved to the class. The purple unnamed giant stood up and reached for a small candy located in his pocket. Kuroko was glad that he finally had a full view of the room, sure, Kuroko was a little small for his age but he wasn't substantially smaller than most kids, some people were just too tall.

It was time for the next class when the bluenette realized that he had yet to receive his timetable from Momoi. "Dai-chan! Will you show me around the school later today?" Momoi sang~

Aomine looked confused at why this girl was being so familiar with him but at the same time it felt…natural. "Um sure?"

"Excuse me, Satsuki-san?"

"GAH! Tetsu-kun don't scare me! " She exclaimed, jumping back in surprise.

"Sorry. Could I have my timetable please?"

"Oh did I forget to give it?"

"Yes."

"Oh my bad~, here you go."

The pink haired girl handed over the sheet to her brother; her brother bowed a slight thank you. Kuroko ran to Mayuzumi seeing as they have the next class together, history. They made no conversation, only a glace of acknowledgement to the other.

"…."

"…."

"Room 418"

"I know Tetsuya"

"…"

"…."

Upon arriving to the classroom the two brothers took a seat beside each other, in the center of the classroom. Kuroko groaned again, a tall blond sat in front of him, once again partially blocking his view of the board. Mayuzumi noticed his brother's dismay and volunteered to switch places with him, seeing as he was taller. Kuroko agreed, thankful to his brother.

Class started and the boys opened their textbooks. Due to the boys being in the Royal family, they already learned a lot about human history from a young age. The blond male in front of Mayuzumi stretched out his arms in boredom. His hands came dangerously close to Mayuzumi's face; he made a slight scoff at the gesture. The rest of history class was ordinary and uneventful.

Next period, lunch. Kuroko felt a vibration in his pocket, it was his phone. He flipped open his phone and looked at the message displayed. Not a moment later Mayuzumi's phone also buzzed, meaning it could only be one person texting them.

Momoi: Hey! Meet me and Dai-chan on the roof top because where else would we meet?!

Momoi: Oh and Kagami-kun has a different schedule then us so I don't think he can join us today.

Kuroko: Oh.

Momoi: Well, meet us there!

Kuroko closed his phone and looked at Mayuzumi, who was returning his stare. It was obvious that Momoi had given them the same message.

"Do you know how to get to the roof?" Kuroko questioned the other

"No." Mayuzumi answered flatly.

"I'll ask her"

Kuroko tried to send a message to his sister but to his dismay she wasn't answering, it would appear that she turned off her phone. Kuroko shook his head at Mayuzumi. He sighed in response. "Let's start looking for stairs." The smaller one recommended. With out a word, the two started walking down the narrow hall.

After what seemed like 15 minutes of walking, Mayuzumi stopped. Kuroko looked to his brother in question. "It would be faster if we split up. I'll text you to keep in touch,"

Kuroko nodded and headed straight while the other turned around to head to the last split in the hallway.

The small male walked in silence, taking in the feeling of a human school. He liked hearing the sounds of idle chatter coming from the classes; it gave the feeling of peace. He liked the smell of homemade lunches that wafted though the halls.

Kuroko was abruptly snapped out of his daze, he had bumped into a student. That was a strange occurrence, seeing as it was people who normally bumped into him. The ravin haired male turned around to see who had collided with his back.

"Sorry" Kuroko polity apologized with a slight bow.

The male looked at Kuroko like he had grown horns out of his head, which would never happen ironically.

"Is there something on my face?" the blue haired male questioned in confusion.

The ravin haired male erupted into laughter. He clutched his stomach in laughter.

"I don't see what's so funny" Kuroko flatly stated

"My bad, I didn't mean to stare!" the male breathily wheezed out in between his laughter.

Kuroko let out a confused noise. "What's so funny?"

"Y-your! EYES!" the male sputtered before getting back to his giggle fit.

"What's so funny about my eyes?" he asked with slight irritation.

The male held up a finger, signaling for Kuroko to wait a moment, presumably so the male could settle his laughter down.

The male let out a long big breath and smiled. Kuroko looked at him for an explanation.

"Well…" the male scratched the back of his head "There's this stray dog in my neighborhood whose eyes are the EXACT SAME AS YOURS! It's crazy I tell you!"

"Oh" Kuroko responded trying to understand the males story.

"Anyways… what's your name? I'm Takao Kazunari, a first year."

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, a first year as well, nice to meet you."

"So, where are you headed?"

"To the roof, but I don't know how to get there."

"Holy crap, this must be fate, I'm sorry I ever doubted Shin-chan!"

"What?"

"I am going to the roof too! Shin-chan told me that a Scorpio's like me would bump into someone in need of directions. The person I would supposedly bump into is supposed to be an Aquarius. ARE YOU ONE?"

"Yes…"

Takao made a face of utter disbelief. "Well anyways come with me to the roof."

Kuroko followed the male. The male was talking but Kuroko wasn't really paying much attention, he was thinking about texting Mayuzumi. "Hey, you wouldn't be the new kid, the one with two siblings? I don't think I've seen you around and you don't know where the roof is soooo".

Kuroko decided to use this opportunity to his advantage. "Yes I am. My brother and I were both looking for the roof, I need to text him telling him I found someone that knows the way"

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you"

Kuroko pulled out his phone

Kuroko: I made a friend and he is showing me where the roof is

Mayuzumi: Some guy in one of our classes wanted to give me a tour of the school so I might not have time to go to the roof.

Kuroko: I'll tell Satsuki-san

Mayuzumi: Thanks

Kuroko close his phone. He and Takao were at a set of stairs now, presumably leading to the roof. The two dragged their legs up the stairs to the roof; the stairs were at an odd part of the school so they were somewhat hard to climb up.

When they got to the top there was a steal door leading to the top, it seemed to be locked and busted.

"How are we going to get in?" Kuroko asked.

"It just looks this way, it's not any different from any other door in the school, and it's not locked. The basketball club likes to go to the roof from time to time so we made it seem like the door is locked, to keep others out if you know what I mean!" Takao winked and gave two thumbs up.

The smaller boy nodded, taking in the fondness the male had when talking about the basketball club. Kuroko pushed open the door and was met with a gust of fresh air.

"Shiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn-chhhhhhaaaaaan!" Takao exclaimed, running though the door at full speed. Kuroko looked at whom the boy calls 'shin-chan' he was a tall green haired male.

But that's not what caught Kuroko off guard, oh no. The so-called 'shin-chan' was sitting on the floor, his lips in a straight-line, his eyes showed deep concentration. He appeared to be playing shoji with… Akashi, prince Akashi.

"Ah, Tetsu-kun~" Momoi giggled, coming from a part of the roof that was slightly higher than the rest.

"Nice to see you Satsuki-san" he said, patting her on the head.

"Aomine-kun is being a lazy butt and sleeping!" she pouted.

"Oh" Kuroko looked at the green haired male and Akashi and then to his sister

"Oh them? Well you met him in our first class..." she nudged Kuroko in the side

"That's Akashi. The green haired glasses guy is Midorin, I mean Midorima, he is also a part of the basketball club, just like Dai-chan. Midorin found Akashi playing shoji by himself in the library and offered to play him! Midorin had to meet his friend Takao on the roof, so he offered to play him on the roof… so how did you meet Takao?"

"I'll tell you some other time"

"Where is bro?"

"He couldn't come"

"Oh well I'll yell at him later! Let's go do lunchy stuff!"

Momoi jumped back to the higher part of the roof with Aomine and kicked him in the side. "Waaaake up!"

Aomine grumbled, "Let me sleep"

The two of them started to bicker. Kuroko sat on the roof and took in the feeling of the wind on his face. He tried to ignore the fact that Akashi was here; they were in school he couldn't do anything, plus he didn't know who he really was.

After taking in the breeze, Kuroko went to watch the Shoji game.

"Your move" Akashi smirked

Midorima made a disgruntled sound, staring at the board. Takao was watching over his shoulder at the board.

"Do you know how to play?" Akashi asked Kuroko as he waited for Midorima to make a move.

"Yes but I haven't played in a long time and I'm not very good." Kuroko replied

"Perhaps we can play some time."

"I don't see why not but as I said I not very skilled."

"Do you know how to play chess better?"

"Yes, I can play that better."

"Then tomorrow I'll bring a chess board to the roof. You're Kuroko Tetsuya, right?"

"Yes"

Akashi looked at Kuroko, studying his eyes. Akashi gave a small smile "You seem interesting, you don't wear your emotions on your sleeves."

"I don't see a reason why I should" Kuroko responded.

"That makes you even more interesting."

"I think you are giving me too much credit, we just met"

"Hm? I'm a fairly good judging at these things and my judges are never wrong, I am absolute"

"Your very confident."

"I have never lost in anything before, I have no reason to not trust in myself."

"Never lost at anything?"

"No, never in my life."

"That's sad"

Akashi raised an eyebrow "How so?"

"One day if you lose, you will fall."

"That day will never come."

"You are only proving my point."

"You are very interesting"

**Clack**

Midorima made his move. Without a moment of hesitation Akashi made his move, **clack**

It was as if he already new Midorima was going makes that move.

"Shintaro you are going to have to do better than that"

Midorima was deep in thought.

It was silent. Considering the situation, the air was light and casual. These people were unfamiliar to Kuroko so he wasn't 'comfortable' but these people seemed kind. Even Akashi, he wasn't how Kuroko pictured. Takao was friendly and he was easy to talk to. Midorima… Kuroko didn't know himself well enough to judge. Kuroko had known Aomine, he had seen him from Heaven so he was familiar with him and his habits.

It was only Kuroko's first day at school and yet he was having… fun. These people were interesting and fun to be with. Kuroko closed his eyes and took in a big long breath. He felt like a normal human boy for a moment and the idea of living like this for the next while seemed very appealing. For a moment Kuroko wished all other things could go away. He took in the sound of his sister yelling at Aomine, while Aomine snored away. He took in Takao's giggles and Midorima's frustrated sounds at the Shoji board; he took in the sound of Akashi's victorious chuckles. Somehow this all seemed so natural…

**AN: I just want to say thanks to all the people reading this. The grammar here is a bit iffy but I hope you still like it! Reviews give me the will to write ^u^ **


	4. Chapter 4

"DAI-CHAN GET UP AND SOCIALIZE!" The pink haired girl yelled

"With who?" he mumbled

"Midorin, you guys are on the same team right?! Do something about Mr. Lazy!" she pouted

Midorima pushed up his glasses. "Um, Momoi was it? You seem very close to Aomine" he ignored her request for help, knowing her request was impossible to complete.

"Hm? Oh, I just met him but he reminds me of my cousin and I feel close to him because of that!" she lied thru her teeth skillfully.

"How are your grades if that doesn't seem to forward" the green haired male inquired

"In core subjects it's in the 90's. Why?"

"You seem like a smart girl and on top of that you are close to Aomine, maybe you can help him in school. I have been trying, but he said he will only try and learn if a busty female was teaching him and, erm…" Midorima blushed "you fit that category…" his last words were barely audible.

"What did you say at the end, I didn't catch that?"

"Nothing" he pridefully puff his chest and pushed up his glasses

"Shintaro, I win, again." Akashi grinned after placing a shoji piece silently.

"Again" he robotically replied, not liking to lose.

"Shin-chan not again!" the hawk groaned

"I suggest you eat first, lunch is almost over" the prince recommended.

Takao flinched upon realizing that none of them had been eating. Kuroko looked to Momoi, they didn't need to eat but they needed to blend in. The ghosts gaze drifted to the redhead, he didn't need to eat either. Kuroko wondered what he would do.

"Oh, well I forgot to pack lunch and it's too late to BUY IT soooOOOOooo...!" the pink angel dramatically acted as a cover up.

Aomine opened an eye. "Satsuki, you can eat my food."

The girl's eyes widened, she knew Aomine was a big eater. "No it's okay, I'm on a diet anyways" she once again lied.

"You don't need to diet." He retorted. "Wait you might need to, nevermind"

She puffed out her cheeks. "Well I don't want food anyways!"

Aomine gave up and went back to soaking up some rays.

Takao noticed neither Kuroko nor Akashi were eating.

"You guys don't eat either?" he spoke with slight concern.

"Satsuki-san packs lunch for me and as she said she forgot to pack lunch today." The boy never knew he was capable of lying like that. Takao took the excuse and looked at the emperor for his reason.

"I ate before Shintaro found me in the library." Takao once again fell for the lie as he mumbled something about transfer students having peculiar eating habits.

Aomine got up and started to eat with the other two basketball players. "Aomine, we have a practice game after school today, show up." The green haired one spoke.

"yeah yeah"

"So, you all play a sport I take it?" Akashi questioned, observant.

Kuroko took note of Akashi's observation skills.

"We play basketball" the megane answered

It grew silent. The three had just met the other three, there wasn't much to talk about, nothing that could be said out in the open with normal humans such as Takao, Midorima and Aomine at least.

As if on cue the bell rang for classes to start.

"Akashi come back here tomorrow, I will not lose again." Midorima said picking up his lunch and leaving.

"Shin-chan wait! OH YEAH I HAD YOUR LUCKY ITEM IN MY LUNCH, I ATE IT, SORRY" Takao yelled running after the taller one. Midorima looked like he was holding back a rant; presumably he would go on a tangent later.

"Oh and Kuroko, come tomorrow too! I wanna talk to you some more!" Takao called out. With that the duo were gone

Akashi never answered Midorima's request to come back to the rooftop tomorrow, but there was a silent agreement and understanding between them. Aomine stretched as he stood up. He yawned and left, Momoi going after him. "Tetsu-kun talk to you later!" she waved goodbye to her bother and skipped out.

Akashi and Kuroko were the only ones left. Kuroko found himself staring at the other, the other returning his stare intensely. No words were exchanged; the two were observing each other. Akashi was intrigued; most didn't dare to return his stare yet this frail male was doing it, his eyes unwavering. Kuroko couldn't take his eyes away from the strange yet captivating red and gold eyes. He wondered what the other was thinking, why was he staring, did he figure something out about his true identity?

"I'm going to be late for class" Kuroko wanted to brake away from the heavy atmosphere that was building.

"I never declared that you were to stay, you are free to go" the other firmly stated just as a groomed prince would

With a slight bow, Kuroko left for his afternoon classes. First up was P.E. To be frank, Kuroko was looking forward to this class, he had always wanted to partake in sports but as a member of the royal family, he was never able to. The pale boy navigated thru the school to reach his desired class.

There was group of males heading into the men's change room; Kuroko followed them ghostly, clutching his gym bag. Kuroko picked out a gym locker and got change. While Kuroko was in the process of taking off his shirt, he noticed a tan male beside him.

"Hello Aomine-kun"

The taller male who was also calmly taking off his shirt turned his head to the soft voice.

"WHAT THE" the tan male jumped back in alarm.

"Hello"

"You're that little kid Satsuki was with, your name was…"

"Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Yeah, Kuroko…"

Kuroko continued to change; Aomine was in a daze for a moment before snapping out of it and changing as well. When the two of them were done they exited the change room and went back to the gym.

"ALL RIGHT YOU LAZY KIDS, WE ARE PLAYING A NOT SO FRIENDLY, FRIENDLY GAME OF DOGDEBALL! I'LL NUMBER YOU OFF. ONES ARE ON THE LEFT SIDE OF THE GYM, TWOS ARE ON THE RIGHT SIDE!" the gym teacher yelled in a deep loud voice.

"ALL RIGHT, GAME START!" the teacher blew his whistle with a mighty puff.

Balls were flying from one side of the gym to the other, kids being knocked out and sent to the bench one after the other.

"Hello Aomine-kun." Kuroko announced, making his presence known to the other.

Aomine was too absorbed in the game to notice that both he and Kuroko were on the same team, team 2. Kuroko sighed and tapped Aomine on the shoulder.

"GRAH!" Aomine exclaimed in shock, jumping back slightly. "STOP DOING THAT GODDAMIT!"

"Wait...Most kids are out by this point in the game, how are you still in?" Aomine pondered.

"Just like you, most people have a hard time seeing me and therefore have a hard time hitting me. To be honest they don't see me so they can't even aim for me in the first place"

"So you're like some shadow ninja?"

"If that's how you see it, okay." 'I am an angel, not a ninja' Kuroko mentally thought.

"Can we try a thing?"

"What thing?"

"I'll distract and hit our opponents and you hide in my shadow and start pelting people?"

"Sounds fun."

"Let's do it?!" the dark blue haired male smiled in anticipation.

"Yeah." Kuroko gave a small smile

The two boy's fist bumped each other and put their plan into action. Aomine shot the ball at a strange angle yet; the ball still hit the person square in the chest. Coming out from behind Aomine, Kuroko, holding a ball shot another opponent.

"W-What just happened?!" the opponent said, not even realizing who shot the ball. "All right!" Aomine shouted in glee. Kuroko was feeling satisfied as well. They continued using this strategy, pulverizing the other team.

"TIMES UP! TEAM 2 WINS BY A LONG SHOT!" the teacher exclaimed.

"W-was there a ghost playing?" one boy whispered to his friend.

"Aomine-san is…. Scary" another boy whispered.

"Good going Tetsu! You are building a strong reputation as a ghost shadow ninja thing." Aomine rolled eyes sarcastically.

Kuroko took note of his new nickname, slightly smiling at the gesture.

"It was my pleasure."

The two once again fist bumped and headed off to the change room to get to the next class. "What do you have next Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked after he changed. "Japanese. Oh and we are lucky, Kise left early today, he is in this P.E class too and he gives me trouble. He makes things fun though." Aomine smirked.

"I also have Japanese, we can walk together. Who is Kise-kun?" Kuroko inquired.

"Sure why not? Oh yeah you don't know him, well maybe you will meet him sometime later."

The two of them headed to class, talking about pointless things.

"Tetsuya, we have this class together as well?" A soothing voice called as soon as Kuroko entered the door, strange, as it is, the voices owner noticed him.

"Akashi-kun" the blue haired male said in acknowledgment. Despite the fact that he was the prince of hell, Kuroko didn't fear him. Kuroko couldn't wrap his head around why that was… he should fear him but…

"Tetsu-kun, Dai-chan~" the pink angel called from across the room, she was sitting with Mayuzumi. Aomine lazily waved hello and went to sit next to Satsuki. He seemed to be close to her even though they had just met, that is met in person for the first time. There were no seats available next to Aomine or any of Kuroko's siblings but there was one open next to Akashi. It seemed that even thought girls in the school were talking about him; they didn't dare get too close. Kuroko went to go sit next to him.

"Tetsuya, are you good a Japanese?" The red haired male questioned, seeing as they were in Japanese class.

"I would like to think I'm not awful at it"

"Good enough."

"Are you good at it?"

"Yes, my skills cover many fields."

"How did you learn so much?" Kuroko interrogated

Akashi smirked at the male. "I am absolute."

"That doesn't make any sense. No one person can be absolute."

"Why would you say that?" Akashi could never figure out what the other male was thinking.

"If one person was absolute, why would we need other people in the world?"

"Interesting theory. We need them because no one can become skilled on their own, someone must pass down their skills. I am not perfect, but I will still win whatever I do because those skills are what make me."

"How do you know your skills and traits are complete? For all you know, you could still be missing certain aspects and skills."

"Care to teach me those in that case? I go about life to complete myself, I am still alive."

"Maybe one day I can teach you. Yes, we are still alive..." Kuroko spoke wistfully

"In return perhaps I could teach you"

"That's what people are for. People grow from each other and that's how we become whole."

"You never fail to exceed my expectations."

"Thank you."

The teacher entered the room and opened up his textbook. "Page 232" he called out. Kuroko and the other new kids had no textbook. Kuroko didn't want to disturbed the teacher so, using his lack of presence, he got up ghostly and got a text book for himself, his siblings and Akashi.

Class was over. Their first day in human school, living as if they were normal humans as opposed to royal angels had been completed. The angel trio paced home. The three had some issues to discuses although they couldn't discuses these issues, out in the open wasn't that place to talk about subjects such as these. Therefore a heavy silence dawned over them.

Upon arriving home, Mayuzumi spoke "I'm going to undo the enchantment on our wings and halos."

Mayuzumi chanted in old Heaven's tongue, with in a moment Kuroko's and Mayuzumi's angelic traits returned. Momoi also undid her own spell. It felt relaxing to finally free their wings. "Tetsu-kun, remember to learn that spell yourself soon so Chihirin won't have to keep doing it for you "

"I will" he automatically replied.

…

"Satsuki-san, I understand we just got home but I have some questions for you about our mission." The smaller male inquired.

"Go on ask." Her tone was serious.

"How do we really identify a gem holder? There must be some way."

Momoi turned and looked to Mayuzumi in dread, the colour draining from both of their faces. Gloom engulfed the room.

"What's wrong?" perked Kuroko confusedly, taking note of the change in the room's atmosphere.

Momoi bit her lip. She had wanted to avoid that question for as long as possible but it seems it was unavoidable.

"Let's just say it's not pretty…" she trailed off in a weak voice.

**AN: 20 potatoes to whoever guesses why I picked the words 'Reason, Restraint and Desire!' No looking it up, that's cheating :P. **


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroko blinked. He had never heard his sister sound so… frail. Whatever this process of identification may be it clearly wasn't something to be taken lightly.

"Let's forget about it for now." Mayuzumi closed the topic with those words.

Kuroko was still curious about this subject but he decided to leave it. "Chihirin, please go teach Tetsu-kun the spell to conceal your wings, we can't keep doing it for him forever!"

Mayuzumi nodded at his sister's words as he headed up the stairs with a ghostly thump. Kuroko soon followed, feeling slightly forlorn that he hadn't received an answer to his previous question.

Shortly after the two boys had vanished out of sight, Momoi roared a yell of encouragement. She was going to cook and she was going to do it right! Eating is not a necessity for being such as them but at the same time, it wasn't as if they couldn't eat if they wanted to. In Heaven they don't offer the same food as they do on Earth. Momoi was determined to cook an amazing dish for her siblings to celebrate their first day on Earth! Pulling up her sleeve in determination, Momoi ran to the kitchen. Upon entering she realized that she had no ingredients. This simply could not do. Momoi sighed. She took out a pen and paper and began to write in pink cursive

" Dear my brothers:

I need to go out shopping! Don't freak out if you don't see me, okay? ;) You probably won't even read this. I don't know why I even bother -_-

Well I wrote this anyways

With lots of love, your sister."

Momoi read over her note a few times before nodding with a smile. She snatched her phone which had a couple of ingredients listed within it. Momoi scurried over to grab her coat and hurried out the door.

Kuroko was now sitting cross-legged on his brother's bed. Mayuzumi was sitting on his desk chair with a blank expression. Kuroko sat, looking at Mayuzumi and he sat looking at the other as well. "Do you think you could tell me what Satsuki wouldn't tell me earlier?" Kuroko asked.

Mayuzumi let out a long breath "Fine."

Kuroko nodded in thanks, signaling for him to continue.

"To determine who is a gem holder, we hold our hand to the suspected persons heart and chant a spell. The chant is different for each of the three gems." He explained.

Kuroko was confused. That didn't sound awful at all. "I don't see what's so horrific about that" Kuroko spoke his mind.

"I'm not done yet. Here's where it gets rough. The spell itself pulls out the inner soul of the person it's used on, after all the gem if it so should be there will resides itself in the inner soul.

If a gem holder preforms this spell on another gem holder, everything is fine. The gem is extracted perfectly and no one gets hurt.

If a none-gem holder preforms the spell on a gem holder the holder's soul will be sucked out along with the gem. Although that rule is only true to a human holder.

If a none-gem holder is angel or demon and they preforms the spell on a gem holder that is an angel or demon as well, all will work out fine. This is because our souls are stronger than humans.

If we preform the spell and person it's preformed on isn't a gem holder… their soul will be sucked out and they will die. This is why father never used the chant test on us, he didn't want to accidentally kill one or two of us."

That was why they needed the holder of a Gem to go on this mission. If they didn't, the human holders will die. The gem would be extracted perfectly fine but they themselves will die. On the other hand, these rules work out for angel and demon holder identification, seeing as long as the persons a holder, it doesn't matter who's preforming the spell.

Kuroko was silent. If they preform it on someone and they don't have the gem in them… they will die. Reality can be harsh but Kuroko rather know the harsh truth than remain in ignorance, no matter the pain that follows the truth.

"Don't look so troubled. Momoi and I have been thinking, it's clear that we need to determine which one of us is the true holder. If we don't, we could end up killing the Gem of Reason's holders. We are not like demons. Human lives are one of our top priorities." He reassured his brother.

"But if we preform this chant and guess wrong..." The pale blue ghost's voice was laced with concern.

"It's essential to our mission. We have 1/3 chance that none of us will die"

Despite the words from Mayuzumi, Kuroko couldn't help but worry. One or two of his siblings could end up dead, for that matter, he himself could end up dead. Was it really worth it? Speaking from an objective point of view, members of the royal line that aren't a gem holder are of no 'use'…. But all living being are of worth, angels, humans and even demons. Kuroko's breaths started to stagger. The boy didn't want to imagine Mayuzumi or Momoi's body dead and lifeless. The possibility that Kuroko's own body could end up dead… the thought was too much to bear. Kuroko clenched his sweaty fists. He would never let his siblings die before him; he would never let them die.

"There's no point in over thinking it. Angels live forever, the only reason the royal bloodline continues to breed is to produce a strong gem holder, one stronger than the demons. Our mission is our life's purpose… still… I won't let you and or Momoi die, not while I am around…" the elder spoke with determination

Kuroko smiled a small and gentle smile. When all is said and done Mayuzumi was a dependable brother. Still, his words only provided momentary relief for Kuroko. The fact still stood that they may die while the other ones live. They were all trapped, bounded by their absolute mission and forced to abandon all else, even each other. The truth of their reality was one not of happiness.

"This is ludicrous" Kuroko mumbled, barley audible in a shaking voice.

"Anyways Satsuki will be angry if I don't teach you the wing enchantment."

Kuroko didn't respond, triggering a sigh from his brother. Mayuzumi stood up and grabbed a thick old book that was laced with gold. He walked up to Kuroko and handed him the book. "I shouldn't have told you anything, you are too much of a ideal dreamer to have handled it. Anyways, this is a book of spells. Turn to page 349 to learn the wing enchantment. You aren't in the frame of mind to learn right now so take this book and learn the spell later."

Mayuzumi was right. Kuroko was paler than usual and he was slightly trembling, he was breaking out into a cold sweat. Kuroko accepted the book with a slight nod and a look of appreciation. Mayuzumi jerked his chin to the door. Kuroko understood the gesture and left.

Kuroko went down the hallway and into his room. He flopped onto his soft bed and buried his head into his pillow. Kuroko was still in no mood to learn, his mind was unstable.

The sound of a door opening woke Kuroko from his daze. Who just opened the door?

"Brothers, I'm home!" A female voice echoed

Momoi? The small boy was never aware that she was gone in the first place. Kuroko wasn't very good at speaking loudly, he couldn't reply to his sister without leaving his room. Therefore, he left his comfy bed and went downstairs to greet his sister.

"Where did you go?" he questioned

Momoi smiled at her brother and held up grocery bags. "I went to go get food! I am going to cook you boys something great! Go get Chihirin and wait in the living room with him"

The male angels eyes softened, she was working so hard to make them happy. He felt blessed to have such a caring sister, even if she can be a little on the overbearing side at times.

Kuroko's eyes widened in horror. His sister's lifeless body on the floor, blood trailing down her mouth and her skin deprived of any signs of life. Her eyes were soulless and had bloody tears streaming down her frail pale cheeks. The room smelled of blood. Kuroko clutched his mouth in horror and to prevent himself from screaming as well as throwing up.

"Tetsu-kun?! TETSU-KUN!" Momoi shook her brother shoulders, snapping him out of his trance. Kuroko wrapped his arms around Momoi; there was no way he would let her die over something like a stupid gem, even if it's their purpose for living. "Tetsu-kun are you alright?" her voice was laced with concern. Kuroko didn't answer, he held her tighter. Momoi didn't understand what was going on but she patted his head softly. "I don't know what's wrong but whatever happened I'm here for you and we'll get through it together."

Her kind words only hurt him more. He would definitely not let any harm come to her. He loved her so much. He held her tighter. She was his younger sister. It was his job as an older brother to protect her. She will NOT die.

Momoi kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about anything. Now go get Mayuzumi and wait in the living room."

"I am right here" a blank voice called.

"Chihirin?! How long have you… oh never mind" she sighed. Momoi gently pushed Kuroko off her. "Now go wait while I cook."

Kuroko nodded, his face still appearing blank to someone who didn't know him well, to one who did on the other hand, it was plain to see he was still troubled my something.

Mayuzumi grabbed Kuroko's shoulder and pointed to the living room. Kuroko understood and walked with him to the said room. Momoi picked up her bags and skipped to the kitchen.

Kuroko and Mayuzumi sat on the couch; they were both reading a novel they bought from Heaven.

"Don't worry about sis, I won't let her get hurt" Mayuzumi announced, knowing Kuroko was torturing himself with worry over the possibilities of the identification process.

"I won't let you die either" Kuroko told his brother.

"I won't let you die too" he responded.

The room was filled with an odd tension. The air was suffocating and heavy, as if it was a reflection of the hearts of the angels in the room. Despite the air being despairingly heavy, it was warm, just like the resolve all of them had for each other's lives.

"I am done! Come to the kitchen!" Satsuki sang.

The boys got up form their places and proceeded to the kitchen. Their jaws dropped when they entered. The table was beautifully set up and their sister stood in front of it with a stunning smile. "Dig in, I worked my butt of!" she chimed.

Kuroko and Mayuzumi took their place, still in awe of the set up. On the table there were candles and a silky cloth, the lighting was dim, it was perfect. "Well, take a bite," Momoi repeated.

"Thank you for the food" the boys said in unison. Momoi stared intensely at them, waiting for a reaction.

Kuroko picked up his spoon. This would be his first taste of human food. It looked a little odd but then again, maybe this is how all human food looked. From what he knew, this food was called 'curry'. Kuroko dug his spoon in at the same time as Mayuzumi and they simultaneously took a bite.

...

"How is it? Is it good!?" Momoi energetically exclaimed

…

The boys turned dark blue and dropped their spoons. They quickly reached for their water and chugged it down. After coughing for a few moments they looked at each other. "Hm?" Momoi made a confused sound at the display in front of her.

"Um Sis" they both said in between a few coughs.

"It was… unique" Kuroko criticized, still trying to get the bitter taste out of his mouth

"It was horrible" Mayuzumi corrected

"WHAAAAAAAT?" Satsuki shrieked "I made it just how the recipe said! I bet it taste like this because that's how all human food tastes like" she puffed out her cheeks

Kuroko and Mayuzumi looked to their pouting sister and then to each other. They started to giggle which only caused Momoi to pout more. Soon Momoi gave in and started to laugh as well. Giggles and laughter filled the room as the three of them relished in another fleeting moment of peace.

After they had settled down. Mayuzumi yawned. It was getting late. "I am going to go to bed" he announced as if on cue. He got up and headed up to his room. "Well I should too, oh and I have some homework. Night!" Momoi added before also heading to her room. Kuroko decided he should start his homework as well. Kuroko headed up the stairs but before entering his room he took a turn into Mayuzumi's room. Kuroko opened his door and poked his head in

"Don't forget to do your homework" Kuroko reminded his brother

Mayuzumi didn't answer but Kuroko knew he had heard him. He closed the door softly and entered his own room to start his work.

Kuroko stretched his arms out upon finishing his work. It was time for him to retire for the night. Kuroko changed his clothes, which proved to be troublesome with his wings; he needed to use a spell to get them off. He then brushed his teeth and made all other nightly preparation. Finally, he turned off his lights and hopped into bed.

Kuroko mentally recalled all the events of today. Then, he remembered.

"If we preform the spell and person it's preformed on isn't a gem holder… their soul will be sucked out and they will die."

Those were the words his brother spoke. Those words haunted Kuroko. It felt like the words were choking him. Kuroko plugged his ears in a futile attempt to get such thoughts out of his head.

It was a very long night.

**AN: I really love reading all your reviews you guys are so sweet! Yes this is an AkaKuro fic but it will take some time, sorry they didn't really interact in this chapter**

**Also, regarding the question from last chapter I asked… (20 potatoes to whoever guesses why I picked the words 'Reason, Restraint and Desire!' No looking it up, that's cheating :P. **)

**To the person who tried guessing why I picked Reason, Desire and Restraint, you only get 10/20 potatoes! Yes, I picked those words for Demons, Humans and Angels for the reason you gave but what I was really looking for was someone to guess WHERE I got those words. And someone asked for a hint so, here's a bad hint that will confuse you. 'Shades of blue'**


End file.
